


wedding

by glofaerie



Series: Fictober 2018 [9]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Fictober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glofaerie/pseuds/glofaerie
Summary: Day 9





	wedding

As Changgu watched Yuto walk down the aisle towards him, his heart swelled in his chest. Yuto looked like an angel but that made sense, since it was his wedding day. 

He and Yuto had been friends since childhood, glued to each other’s sides from the very beginning. Through middle school hormones and high school when Yuto’s family had moved back to japan, and through Yuto’s return, the two of them attending the same college and rooming together for all four years. 

Yuto has been there for every major event in Changgu’s life. He’d been there when he broke his arm falling off his bike. He’d been on the team when Changgu scored his first homerun. He’d been there when Changgu had gotten his heart broken for the first time, and Yuto had hugged him when he cried and then they’d stayed up all night playing video games and eating junk food, the only way they knew to mend a heart.

And now here they were, standing in front of one another on such a special day. Yuto was dressed in an all white suit, his lapel filled with lavender, and he looked like he had stars in his eyes.

Yuto finally reached the end and reached out to grasp the hand of his fiancé. Changgu sent him a look of encouragement from his position as best man. 

You would think that after all this time he would be used to it, but it ached like an open wound. 

When the minister asked if there were any objections, Changgu considered calling out, even if only for a moment. 

When Yuto kissed the groom, Changgu pretended his tears were ones of joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @_faerietales ^^


End file.
